The present invention relates to an automatic record player which responds to a nonrecorded section provided between two adjacent tracks recorded on a disc.
An automatic record player has been developed, which responds to a nonrecorded section provided between two adjacent tracks recorded on a disc. The conventional automatic record player such as "Accutrac 4000" manufactured by AUDIO DYNAMICS CORPORATION has a nonrecorded section detection sensor disposed within a pickup cartridge mounted on a tonearm. Since the nonrecorded section detection sensor is incorporated in the pickup cartridge, the pickup cartridge is not interchangeable with a commercially available pickup cartridge.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic record player including a nonrecorded section detection sensor which is separated from a pickup cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic record player including a nonrecorded section detection sensor mounted on a sensor arm separated from a tonearm.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a nonrecorded section detection sensor including a light emitting element and a light responsive element is mounted on a sensor arm. A drive mechanism is associated with the sensor arm to drive the sensor arm in such a manner that the nonrecorded section detection sensor scans a disc surface to detect the nonrecorded section provided between two adjacent tracks. Rotation of the sensor arm is detected by a sensor arm rotation angle detection means to determine an address of the nonrecorded section detected by the nonrecorded section detection sensor.
Rotation of the tonearm is detected by a tonearm rotation angle detection means to determine an address of a current position of the pickup cartridge. The sensor arm rotation angle detection means and the tonearm rotation angle detection means are correlated with each other so that the same address of the nonrecorded section detection sensor and the pickup cartridge corresponds to one portion on the disc.